User talk:J Fan/Archive III
Third archive of CJSFan's messages from April 2011 – June 2011. AWE game Ahoy, mate! Since you've played the game, could you identify the guy to the left? -Uskok''Viceroy of the Indies'', ''Nemesis'' 13:08, April 12, 2011 (UTC) hello Hi I'm Mr.Santana Lopez, I'm a huge fan of Pirates of the Caribbean [[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] 18:18, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Ragetti - Behind the Scenes; Correction In the 'Behind the Scenes' section for Ragetti it talks about the pink dress he wears in COTBP and it having the label "Hero Ragetti". Just wanted to let you know that this is unlikely to do with the characters first name; instead this refers to the costume itself. Every character is likely to have a costume that is known as their "Hero" costume - it's merely the costume they will use that is made from the best materials / best quality / stays in the best condition. There will be other costumes that are for use in stunt work or have been damaged / roughed up that will all be used for different scenes and have different labels attached to them. Hope you find this of use. I have 1 thing to ask you. What's your favorite film of the series? [[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] 13:36, April 14, 2011 (UTC) An old friend Am I hallucinating, or I see Captain James Hook (fourth from the left) among the Pirate Lords?-Uskok''Viceroy of the Indies'', ''Nemesis'' 07:10, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :Good to see that I'm not crazy. Now we need to find out who made that pic. -Uskok''Viceroy of the Indies'', ''Nemesis'' 17:21, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Dear CJSFan Very much, I wonder where you got those deleted scenes POTC please send me a link or something Thank Jack Sparow 15:14, April 18, 2011 (UTC) You Tube Ahoy! Do you know how to take screenshots from You Tube videos? -Uskok''Viceroy of the Indies'', ''Nemesis'' 08:43, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :Well, it would be nice if we could get a screenshot of Jack fighting with Jolly Roger from this video (from 0:33 to 0:36). I plan to expand the Jack Sparrow article with infos from the POTCO game and the Disney Adventures comic books. I thought that the image would fit nice in that section.Uskok''Viceroy of the Indies'', ''Nemesis'' 19:04, April 23, 2011 (UTC) The "Internation" Poster... I thought you should read my post on KTTC about the alledged "International Poster" that is on the OST page. http://www.keeptothecode.com/bboard/viewtopic.php?t=20449 Jack5555 17:58, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :Where did this "poster" first appear at? And, it would make sense to use the same poster that the OFFICIAL facebook page run by Disney themselves is using, not an image with a questionable origin. Jack5555 20:19, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Meet I'm ready no doubt - Lord Midhav 05:58, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :Then, let's meet in the chat area. Savvy? Top secret, remember? ;) -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 06:00, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Jack's Sword I am working on the image as I type this. Sorry I took so long to reply. I spent most of my day outside. The image will be uploaded soon when I finish remove the background/text. -- 23:29, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Picture upload at the link you gave me. I hope you like it! -- 19:31, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I am glad you like the pic. :D :D!! -- 22:46, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Ok friend, If I have a doubt I'll quest you. Thank's. xDD JorgeJack S. 20:51, April 26, 2011 (UTC) re recent edits yes, indeed it was a mistake. The Reason I called it Royal Wedding tv spot is because it premiered on tv during the wedding on Friday (in the US at least). The chef thing was also an accident as I forgot whether his name was chef or cook, lol. I fixed it though and renamed it. Also, can you believe it is already May? Nineteen more days until OST!! Mrcharlton 21:16, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Also, I know it is rather random, but will you be getting Lego POTC? It looks bad-a....excuse me, it looks "badbutt" in my opinion. Any idea of when it actually comes out? Mrcharlton 21:23, May 1, 2011 (UTC) I wrote something in Gibbs' talk page that you may want to have a chance to look at when you have time. It is just a question regarding canon and stuff like that. Mrcharlton 21:36, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Could you plase tell me how I can undoo revisions? Something happened when I tried to edit the template on the HMS Providence page Mrcharlton 19:11, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Could we add back the content I wrote in the captain article? Yes, you are right that they refered to him as Captain Norrington, but that does not mean that he wasn't a Post Captain. In the 18th century, when there was a Commander, Master and Commander, or Post Captain, they didn't call them by their rank first. They were all variations of captain (so whether he was a Commander or a Post Captain, his formal title would still be captain and not Commander Norrington or Post Captain Norrington and especially not Master and Commander Norrington) just like they would still refer to a vice or rear admiral as Just Admiral. I hope I sounded straightforward enough here, It sounds confusing, I know (I can be a very confusing person at times, lol) Mrcharlton 23:49, May 4, 2011 (UTC) I know, I know, I just thought it would be a good idea to make a distinction between a captain of a ship and a Captain in the Royal Navy. If you don't think it adds anything, your probably right. Mrcharlton 00:12, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Chat Could we chat? I asked you a few questions on YouTube. I'm sorry if I'm becoming annoying. ^^^ Captain Edward Teague aka LisaSimpsonLover I'd rather use YouTube. I have no idea how to use Wiki Chat. Grazie. It's mostly about wokring on my cosplay stuff and a few other things. CaptainTeague 21:36, May 4, 2011 (UTC)Captain Edward Teague Still waiting. ~Captain Edward Teague Can we talk? idk if you're on right now but it would mean a lot if we could talk 18:59, May 6, 2011 (UTC)~Captain Edward Teague I saw that, thanks. But I would still like to talk to you. CaptainTeagueCaptain Edward Teague Something's been bothering me for a while. Could we talk about it? Captain Edward Teague I already sent you a message on YouTube. I still don't know how to use WikiChat Captain Edward Teague Edits I'd like to thank ye for editing some of my mistakes on the forum, Mr. CJSFan. Means a lot. Especially the Tamara part. I didn't know that ye didn't more pictures for her yet. My apologizes :P. Once again, thanks. --Mr. Pyraeus Talk You never left the message CaptainEdwardTeague D'oh! Well I still wanna chat with yewz RE: Recent edits Because they are a captain, or were in some cases, Captain should be put, although only their name should be put in the infobox, like it is. This is similar to over on the Harry Potter Wiki where they have Professor in the article but not in the infobox. --Will k 04:25, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :Well then feel free to undo all those edits. I won't make any more like them. --Will k 04:32, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Need help wiki chat asap prego ~CaptainEdwardTeague If you're on I'd like to talk captain edward teague I worked on a few things. Firstly. I got a better picture of Jack's new trinket, please do not replace it because it is actually accurate. Secondly, I edited Tegue, please do not change too much on that either. Third, I worked on Jack's page but did not add anything. Please check YouTube for my work. I sent you a message. ~Captain Edward Teague re:Few things The Whitecap Bay is part of that island. As for Groves and his promotion, Ok, but the guy whom Barbossa called "Lieutenant Commander" didn't look like Groves to me. And I think that the guy was shot by the Spaniard at the battle of the Fountain. Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 10:46, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, but I'm quite suspicious about ever discovering that name. At least we know that the island is somewhere in the Gulf of Mexico, off the west coast of Florida. As for the other thing, It's quite possible that they had two Lieutenant Commanders, because the unnamed guy didn't have a wig, and his voice was quite different from GE's. And I doubt the they would left Greg's character to be killed, no matter how little important his character is. Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 11:01, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Too bad. Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 05:26, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm now thinking about that, and I have great ideas for the fifth film. I'll send you a PM on KTTC. Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 05:41, May 21, 2011 (UTC) We need to talk ~Captain Edward Teague What did I ever do to that guy? Thanks for explaining about the use of innapropriate language to that guy (I didn't want to bring it so much to his attention as I am not a moderator). What do you think I said to make him lash out at me? (I wasn't offended by him, I just thought it kind of odd that he would just call me a "jackass" out of the blue). Mrcharlton 23:29, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes, internet trolls can be very annoying; I would know because I used to go on a website dedicated to star wars called LucasForums (Don't go there, as ye may not survive to pass this way again if ye do). Also, did you see the page I added about Norrington's Campaign against pirates? Mrcharlton 23:36, May 22, 2011 (UTC) We can call it something along the lines of the Liberation of the Black Pearl (as that was what COTBP was all about) It also seems that the events of COTBP should have its own article (just like The War against Piracy was the DMC and AWE conflict). Mrcharlton 01:11, May 23, 2011 (UTC) promos Why aren't promos put in the character infoboxes? I think it would look better. Just the most recent ones. 10:51, May 23, 2011 (UTC) East Indiaman Do I have permission to create a page for East Indiaman? I know it was deleted in the past (4 years ago before our friend LCB jumped ship). Most of the ships in the new Price of Freedom will be East Indiamen (as they were the large 3 masted British Merchant ships that were larger than merchentmen but smaller than Ships of the lines and men of war). If we do, it may be in our best Interests that we add the Pearl as an East Indiaman as well, as it looks more like an East Indiaman than a galleon (galleons were bulkier, deeper, slower, and taller), wheras the Pearl is long like an East Indiaman. That is, unless it states in the visual guide that it is a galleon. Mrcharlton 20:55, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Of coarse not mate. As a matter of fact, I'm a big fan of the visual guides myself. It just seems that the OST one was rather inaccurate in some of its content (the QAR being a Frigate, Providence being a Barque as well as it having freakin' 80 canons, lol) If it is canon, I suppose we should just leave it as this is a potc wiki and not a historic pirate wiki. Mrcharlton 13:48, May 24, 2011 (UTC) That was me. I am glad that it is a Frigate, but it looks more like a galleon. They could have used the Surprise for the QAR (with the same cursed look) and used the barge with the Dauntless/Endeavor set to make the Providence. The Sunset should have been used as a Spanish galleon to fight the Providence. Just as a random comment, I think I see a bit of a funnel cloud forming in the sky. It won't affect anything though, I'll still be on the computer. The Tornados where I live are wimpy and don't cause much damage (I haven't seen one before though, lol) Anywho, I am currently writing a blog post on POTC canon that I should finish within the next fourty-five minutes, so you may want to check that out. Mrcharlton 20:39, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Did you see my blog post yet? Mrcharlton 01:12, May 26, 2011 (UTC) re:Chat I'm on Mibbit. Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 05:58, May 24, 2011 (UTC) My Jolly Sailor Bold Why did you take out the part for the soundtrack section of the OST main article that I added about "My Jolly Sailor Bold"? At the end of the credits, it was listed as a song used, so even though it isn't a part of the "official soundtrack", it deserves a mention on the page. Jack5555 18:02, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Help Hello! I have been very stumped by two badges on the POTC Website. Greek Fire, and Loving Daugther. Do you know how to get them? Thanks! 02:31, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Ok Oh, well, thanks anyway! 05:18, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Ending credits Any luck finding the complete end credits yet? CaptainTeagueCaptainEdwardTeagueCaptainTeague Everything else is done, the complete end credits is the only thing missing... CaptainTeagueCaptainEdwardTeagueCaptainTeague Just give me your word that you won't stop looking until you find it. If that's a lot of pressure, I am really sorry. I didn't mean to hold a metaphorical gun to your head. CaptainTeagueCaptainEdwardTeagueCaptainTeague See what you can do, do what you can, it's all good. Grazie. CaptainTeagueCaptainEdwardTeagueCaptainTeague If you don't mind, could you inform me (as soon as you hear of it) when Pirates of the Caribbean On Stranger Tides is suppose to be released to DVD? It would also mean a lot, in conjunction with finding the complete end credits for the movie. CaptainTeagueCaptainEdwardTeagueCaptainTeague pirate lord hi CJS fan, how do I become a pirate lord on this wiki? Captain Josh Samsorrow 15:14, May 31, 2011 (UTC) The DVD is pretty much the missing piece of the puzzle. Thanks. CaptainTeagueCaptainEdwardTeagueCaptainTeague You truly are a wonderful friend CaptainTeagueCaptainEdwardTeagueCaptainTeague POTC4 official website - question on badge Hi! I hope you can help me to unlock a badge "Dangerous Beauty" on the website. I tried my best, but for some reason, I can't - I'm opening page on Phillip and Syrena, but badge wouldn't open. Kindly help please! Light phoenix 15:02, June 1, 2011 (UTC) New trivia on Main Page Since the trivia on the main page has been there for a while, do you mind if I update it? Jack5555 00:38, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds good, thanks!!! And yes, I assumed there would be a template for it. I am one of the admins on the Christmas Specials Wiki and that is how we do everything on the main page too. Jack5555 01:10, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ::I am pretty savvy (pun intended) with editing main pages, so feel free to message me whenever if you have any questions. :) Jack5555 01:19, June 2, 2011 (UTC) No problem! Uh.. ok! That's not a problem. It's hard to search for a image on Wiki sites so I just added them from my computer. 01:46, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Question Have you got any problem with me? I made both of Derrick and Purser articles, so please believe me. There is only one thing that I made wrong. I replaced Derrick's and Purser's name. I read out the novel form of the Pirates of the Caribbean: On Sranger Tides, (what was written by Terry Rossio and Ted Elliot. It is the novel form of the screenplay.) and then I realised that I had replaced Derrick's and Purser's name. So what I wrote to Derrick belongs to Purser (except for the quote), and what I wrote to Purser belongs to Derrick. Do you understand? So please correct both of Purser and Derrick pages, because I am not allowed to do that. Captain Scar lego POTC help I would be delighted to do so! Over there, we could also add catergories for the different types of characters, such as the Blacksmith class (Mr. Brown, Gibbs, and Salaman) and the Jack Sparrow class (Jack Sparrow, Jack Sparrow in Waistcoat, Chief Jack Sparrow, undead Jack Sparrow). I would be more than happy to help out over there, just tell me what needs to be done, and I'll create an account over there! Mrcharlton 12:06, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Lego Background Info I would be glad to help, and will start as soon as I'm able. Thank you for trusting me with it! Captain Josh Samsorrow 14:36, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Um where is this? could I have a link please my google search turned up nothing Captain Josh Samsorrow 14:39, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Confused Hello! Thank you for the message, but I have a question about what you meant about I'm sorry to ask this, but are you going to put this image and the images of your rats anywhere on your userpage or some gallery you're going to create for yourself? Because otherwise, I will have to delete those images. I'm not entirely sure what you mean, so can you explain it a bit better? Thank you! -Sparrow95 Actually, help with making a gallery would be nice (I haven't figured out how to make one, yet)! Yeah, sorry 'bout putting them up, I didn't think there would be an issue hahaha. Thanks again! Photo imputs Hello, I have a question. How do I add in a photo as the main photo for the article? For example if I wanted to change a character article page's main photo, what do I place in the "image" box? Thank you Editing page of Jack Sparrow Sorry then, I was wrong. But with the word "belay" I just can't make any sense:( That may be cause I'm not english or american. Blackbeard When you get down to the end of Blackbeard article, to the point of his death, could you please put the following quote at the beginning of that section? "Faith. In faith there is light enough to see but darkness enough to blind." Thanks! Jack5555 20:21, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :Well, there could be a new section after that titled "Blackbeard's Death", which covers Jack's trickery and his desire to save himself over his daughter. Jack5555 20:32, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Sounds good. :) Jack5555 21:05, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh, and I must be missing something because I can't seem to find where this OST script is that you and others keep on getting deleted scenes from... Jack5555 23:14, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Blackbeard picture Why did you revert my edit? What is wrong with that picture? Lavasseur 03:17, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Map Where did you find a HQ image of the map? I have been looking for one for AGES! Thank you! Jack5555 04:28, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Template For the Wikis that I edit at, whenever I need a template, I search to see if another Wiki has one that I need. On many Wikis, there are templates within templates. They save time by creating these smaller templates that look like they don't do much, but when it comes time to create like an object template, they don't have to retype the code over and over again. So, I got this template from the Harry Potter Wiki, so I had to add every template that was a part of the template so it would work properly. Does that make sense? And okay, I can try to edit it later today or tomorrow to get it to look like the others. :) Jack5555 18:35, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Did I do the Right thing? There was a guy (most likely a troll who shared a sarcastic opinion) who used the F bomb in one of the blogs I made, and I put him as a banned user. I don't know if that did anything though. Am I allowed to do that or do you have to be a moderator/admin to do so. Feel free to get rid of the template on his page if it is not allowed. Thanks. Mrcharlton 21:09, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks. Mrcharlton 21:25, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Barbossa's page Why are you deleting my posts on Hector Barbossa's page...? I find it very rude. :Ok, I understand the images, but why can't I post that info when it is in the movie? Who made you in charged anyways. Stop trolling. ::Don't mess my stuff up and you wont have to deal with me "reverting" it back. Why do you act like your in charge? I am simply posting what happens in the movie, so why change it? Answer and give me a good reason and maybe I wont keep posting, but you have done nothing except be a burden. :::Why are you removing the info I posted?!? It is all true! ::::I thought this would be fun but since this site is so controlled, I really dont care anymore. No you wenrt You wern't trying to negoitiate. Never did you say let's talk, before deleting my posts. That's what irritated me. The pictures, I understand, but you deleted my info without an explanation of why and then at the very end you give me one when we are already arguing after you delete my info multiple times. Don't try to be the good guy here, because you clearly were not. Your someone who is TOO obsessed with power. You suck Why you deleted the info i put on James Sterling's profile. IT IS CANON. you fucking blind, watch the video and then go to some pirate of the caribbean forums. (insert title here) i never say identical to Davy Jones Crewmen, i said like.. LIKE, as he is sable to change his ship forml just look at the pictures. And i don't remember the name of the forum, it was spanish anyways... to the point, some one there said he played the game, like a beta tester or somtehing and he saw that. James has control over his ship, not like Blackbeard's control but he can turn his crew into zombie like entities like him. I read it like 5 or 7 months ago. When the game was cancelled an averyone there wanted to know more about it. As i said i lost the page, so you can belive me or not, it`s your call. I wouldn't put so much effort by creating a wiki account just to put fake info, i don't like making accounts. Sure Sounds fair to me. Cap'n Sterling Sterling is able to control the weather an cause hurricanes and Tornados and other storms if the player levels him up with that ability. He is not able to change his form though, (at least that is not what my friend said) Mrcharlton 11:43, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Still No Answer I see Still No Answer to the question I asked. Shame. You are consumed by whatever power you think you have. You need to grow up. Clearly you need to stop bullying users and get off this power trip you are on. Geez dude. I Forgot Does James Sterling has a weakness? Ok... Have fun with that... Excuse Me? One, I',m sure you can delete my posts. If you had brought this up at the beginning, then I could see your point. You should have contacted me about why you deleted my info, which I still have no clue why you did. I understand about the pictures, but you have yet to tell me why my info was being deleted. Ok Aye, i think we have one. But what about his crew? And i guees the guy in that forum was exaggerating then. NO You crrossed a line. I have no clue what you ment by not the right time. By looking at your comments page, it seems people feel the same way as I feel. I am done with this site. I thought it was for TRUE pirate fans. You should be ashammed of yourself. DONT MESSAGE ME BACK. I could care less if you trust me. Well... I do NOT accept your appology, now block me or whatever, just leave me alone please. I want nothing to do with you, lol. Do you understand that? You obviously have annoyed many people on here because you think your some powerful guy. Well all you do is drive people away and make them hate you. This was a huge waste of time making this account, so I will be off this site for good very shortly. You are a cruel person and you are not a true pirate fan because an ACTUAL pirate fan, puts fans first. Now just go on with your life and keep bugging people on here like you have been for a while, I am assuming. Gezz you need a reality check, lol. One thing you can do is not message me anymore, it is very annoying. But since you are a little troll, I expect more messages from you. Hopefully this account will be deleted before you get that chance. You are too blame for many fans being turned off from this site. BYE! True Pirate Fans I just wanted to say that I saw your conversation with that user, and I must say that you hadled that very well mate. Don't let what he said get to your head, because I believe that you are a true pirates fan who helps protect this wiki from vandals like him. I remember when I started back last winter and how annoyed I was, and look how close we are now. (In an internet friend sort of way, you know what I mean). It makes me sad to see people like him do stuff like that and get banned from great communities like this. I don't think you abuse your power at all, I think you are one of the best moderators on any website I have ever been on (if that guy thinks you are a bad admin, he obviously hasn't been on LucasForums, that place is full of corrupt moderators, lol). Us pirate fans should stick together! Keep rocking on mate, you are doing a great job at admin-ing. P.S. And for what its worth, I think you are a great and "righteous" (in a pirate sense) admin. Mrcharlton 22:49, June 7, 2011 (UTC) True Pirate Fans Sorry, I accidently made a duplicate post, lol. Mrcharlton 22:51, June 7, 2011 (UTC)